Camp Tales 1-6: Beans In Hot Dog Water
by soulripper13
Summary: When the Beans find out The squirrels are saving up for a hot tub, They start selling "Jelly Dogs", and they become a hit in the town, But can the Jellies signature wiener, take the business from the Squirrels
1. Jetmaster

It was Sunday in Prickly Pines as Lazlo, Raj and Clam were in the town checking out the Genreal store carrying bags of assortments for the massive party they've been planning.

"I Can not wait for our Hot tub party tonight" Raj said happily carrying bottles of every type of soda and bags of marshmallows

"Got the Cheese Dip and Chips" Lazlo said to his friends holding up the bags  
"Got the Marshmallows and soda Raj said as clam was holding boxes of candy ripping off the top pouring it in his mouth

"Party" Clam replied with sugar rocks exploding in his mouth

"This is gonna be the best one yet" Lazlo replied exiting the store where The Squirrels of Cabin 5 were selling cookies and their wagon was swarmed with customers

"Hey Patsy" Lazlo called out to the Squirrel Scout

"Sorry, can't talk to you boys, were busy" The Mongoose said making an exchange

"What, Gives, you're never this crowded?" Raj asked confused

"We're working really hard to earn some money...for this" Nina said handing Raj a magazine clipping as he looked at it

"The Jetmaster, top of the line Hot Tub, outfited with hydrojets, colored waters yadda yadda, yadda, ONLY $999.99!" Raj outbursted handing it back

"What gives?" Lazlo asked trying to understand what was going on

"Soon you beans aren't gonna be the only ones with a Hot Tub" Gretchen replied

"The Squirrels are Jealous" Clam replied eating more candy

"Say what you will, One thousand dollars later and we will be in our swimsuits soaking up in a luxery Hot Tub" Mimi replied

"Jealous" Clam repeated

"We Don't have time to talk, we have Money to raise" Patsy said turning away from the Beans as the girls got back to selling cookies

"You think we should tell the Peppers?" Raj asked

"Of course, they worked hard on the Bean Pot" Lazlo replied as the three walked back to Camp Kidney.

"THERE DOING WHAT!" Steven yelled upon hearing the news

"The Squirrels are jealous" Clam replied

"Let me get this this stright, Pasty and Mimi are rasing a thousand dollars to buy a damn Hot Tub?" Andy asked for clarification

" Gretchen and Nina were there, but that's the gyst of it" Raj replied

"Bitches, there doing this as a middle finger to us" Andy replied

"How so?" Lazlo asked confused

"How so, We finally have something the Squirrels don't have, now they get the balls to go out and get one

"Andy, girls don't have balls" Raj corrected

"Figure of speech dude, This Won't fly" Andy replied

"What can we do?" Lazlo replied

"We'll think of something" Andy replied

"We could sabotage their business" Steven replied as Andy Smacked him

"No, We're playing clean" Andy replied.

"How are we doing that?" Jack asked

"We're gonna find a way to steal their business" Andy replied.

"But what could we sell?" Tusk asked

"It has to be something good, something you can't buy _anywhere else_ , but what?" Tusk asked as the jellies looked at eachother nodding

"What are you three smiling about?" Steven asked

"Jelly Dogs" The replied unanimously

"Jelly Dogs, sound terrible" Andy replied

"No It's a hot dog, with handmade buns and ground mustard, They were huge in the camp" Lazlo replied

'then why'd you stop making them?" Andy asked

"We got into a fight" Raj replied


	2. Back in the Kitchen

The Beans were sitting outside the cabin

"Show me this Jelly Dog, you boys cliam is good" Andy said as the Jellies went into the storage putting on paper hats as they carried ingredients entering the kitchen as Chef Mcmuesli was whistling

"What are you three doing in here" The chef asked

"We're gonna boil some Weenies" Lazlo replied as if he were an outlaw who just walked into a saloon

"Oh great, looks like Hot Dog Monday is back" Mcmuesliu said sarcastically

"No, we're going into business" Raj cliamed

"Well, I'd try to stop you but everyone loves your franks, so I'll let you have this" Mcmuesli said leaving as Lazlo dropped some franks in the pot of water

"Bun Time" Raj said rolling a ball of dough as he put it in the oven as Clam was grinding up Mustard seeds. The Beans Pulled out the tray of Raj's buns placing the hot dog in and coating with a layer of Clam's mustard

"Taste this" Lazlo said handing the Refried boys a dog as he looked at it

"Kinda plain" The Tiger said

"Just Taste it, your taste bud will say differently" Lazlo replied as they shrugged shrugged taking a bite

"Holy Mary and Joseph," Steven replied

"Fan-bloody-tatsic" Jack replied

"I'm a vegan" Tusk replied setting his dog down

"All right boys settle down" Andy replied

"This dogs are actully really good, I have no doubt we'll bhave trouble selling" Andy said

"I Could whip up a foodtruck by attaching a trailer we could pull with the Bean can

"We can't just sell one type of dog" Jack replied

"What are you saying?" Lazlo asked

"Variety, sell some with Mustard, some with ketchup, Chili, Cheese and Onions, that kind of stuff

"I could make my signature vegan chil" Tusk replied

'We'll need some oninons, a can of beans and a block of shredded cheddar" Tusk replied

"We'll get started on the truck" Steven said leaving with Jack as the two of them went to the scarp yard finding an old delivery truck as they pulled parts of it makeing a trailed they could lug around with the kart cutting away the side the make a counter

"You think this will work" Jack said

"Have my skills ever let us down" Steven replied as they began making the trailer for their business. as they drove it back to the camp unhitching the trailer

"What do you think" Jack said as the boys stood amazed

"What's going on?" Edward asked with the other scouts seeing the trailer

"We're starting a Hot Dog business" Lazlo said

"Jelly Dogs" Clam relpied as the Bean scouts cheer

"I Knew They'd come back" Samson cheered as the others followed suit.

"Those Girl's arent gonna know what hit them" Andy said

"I can't wait to see the look on their faces when we roll up in this bad boy" Steven said as they were putting the finishing touches on the truck

"She's a beaut' " Jack replied as the Bean Can's trailer was fianlly completed

"Starting Tomorrow , "Jelly Dogs" are in Business" Lazlo replied as the scout cheered.


	3. Open For Business

Mondy morning arrived as the Jellies woke up getting out of them beds getting dressed leaving the cabin as they made their way to the mess hall getting their breakfast sitting down at the table

"Well, After breakfast like get boiling then move out" Lazlo replied running his spoon thru the oatmeal in his bowl as Steven sat beside them

"You three ready" Steven asked eating his breakfast as The three nodded as Steven set his bowl down

"Then lets Split" Steven said Walking with the Jellies to the kart as the three Jellies got in the trailer. Lazlo dumped some frank it a metal barrel of water letting them boil as Raj grabbed a box of the buns he cooked, Clam was carrying a jar of his signature mustard and a jar of ketchup, as There was a container of chopped onions, and a dispenser for chili and cheese

"Looks like every thing is ready" Andy said as Jack alked out with his groovemaster guitar

"What's with the Guitar?" Andy asked

"If we're sitting while the Jellies are selling, I Might as well pratice" The Kangaroo said as Andy shrugged

'Just don't misplace it" Andy said as the boys got in the kart as andy turned the key causing the Bean Can to start as it pulled the trailer easily leaving, the camp site.

In Prickly Pines The Squirrels were stacking their boxes

"You really think We'll get that Hot Tub?" Nina sked organizing the boxes

"In a couple weeks" Gretchen replied amazed by the lack of customers

"I've meant to say I don't fully understand why were doing this?" Mimi said confused

"Because Hot Tubs are cool, and The Beans have one" Patsy replied

"So this isn't about the Tub, It's about making The Beans feel inferior" Mimi said wanting conformation" as the three girls nodded

"Just Checking" Mimi said as they were standing as a kid was walking back eating a Jelly Dog

"Hot Damn, these Jelly Dogs are good" The kid said as patsy turned to him

"Excuse me where did you get that?" The Mongoose asked

"The Kids from Camp Kidney are selling them" The kid replied

"I Got to see this" Patsy said

"Me too" Gretchen replied

"Where are they selling?" Nina asked

"Right by Beef Lumberjacks" The Kid replied walking away as Patsy gripped the wagon

"Let's check this out" Patsy said as they girls wheeled the wagon to Beef lumberjacks where the Bean can was which had a line, as Lazlo stuck a poker in the pot pulling out a frank as Raj held a bun up to the tong taking the dog tossing it to Clam as he spread a knfe coated in mustard on the dog hadning it back to Lazlo

"One Classic Jelly Dog" The monkey said

"Me" a customer said as lazlo handing im the dog and handed Lazlo 3 dollars

"What The Blazes!" Gretchen replied seeing the stand

"You like it" Jack said in the kart strumming his guitar

"You Beans are taking our customers" Patsy replied

"It's called marketing, all is fair in Love, War, and Business" Andy replied

"Yeah, who'd buy your disgusting hot dogs?" Mimi replied

"Actually there not bad" Patsy Replied as as the Girls looked at her

"Yes, I've had one before" The mongoose explianed


	4. Relaxing

They day went by as the squirrels were sitting near there wagon trying to think of ways to attract customers as they were watching the Beans, by the end of the day the beans had made 25 dollars as the Girls and had two singles in their jar as they sighed

"I Think we're done for today" Nina said as the Girl wheeled the wagon back to Acorn Flats

"I Can't believe we only sold one box" Gretchen replied as they left as the beans smiled

"Looks like we're done for today" Lazlo replied looking at the pot which was empty

"Thanks for your business, we'll be here next Monday" Lazlo replied closing the Door on the trailer as Andy started the kart driving as it lugged the Trailer back to Camp Kidney

The Boys got out

"You Three can handle the mess hall right" Andy said

"Don't mind me asking but why are we selling only on Mondays?" Jack asked

"Business, you have a limitation on availability it increases sales" Andy replied

"Plus we can't cook everyday" Lazlo replied

"Let's go swimming in the lake" Raj said

"Swimming" Clam repeated as Slinkman walked up to them

"How was a Hot Dog business?" Slinkman asked

"We made 25 Dollars" Andy said

"I'll take that" Slinkman replied handing them back a five

"What Gives?" Jack replied

"Camp Policy, The camp gets 4/5 of Proceeds from camp run business, It goes toward the electricity, heating, water etc." Slinkman stated

'I Guess that sound's fair, We're not in it for the money anyways" Andy replied putting the bill in his pocket.

"Hey Andy, let's take a dip in the hot tub?" Lazlo offered as Andy shrugged

"Eh, why not" Andy said as boys walked into their cabin to change into their trunks as they left their cabins wearing swimming trunks as they climbed into the Tub

"Steven You know what to do" Andy said as he was the only one out as Steven pushed a button on the side causing the pole to pop up as Andy ran towards the tub catching the pole doing a spin onto one on the seats as the beans clapped

"I Will never get tired of that" Andy replied as the boys began soaking

"Hey How was Business" Dave asked with Ping-Pong

"It was good, The girls didn't even sell a single box" Tusk replied

"They sold one" Andy corrected

"Were they Pissed?" Ping-Pong

"I Think they took it rather well- What the hell?" Tusk replied being a black shadow of a sphere launching thru the sky

"YA.." Andy replied getting up cocking a fist as he waited for the sphere to come into focus as it appeared to be a watermelon

"...KUEY" Andy yelled catching the melon with his hands

"What the hell" Jack said

"Look the the squirrels aren't taking it _that_ well" Ping-Pong replied

"Who launches Fruit honestly" Steven replied

"Well, a backfire for them, Now we have lunch" Jack said pulling his knife swinging it it the melon slicing it up.


	5. Invitation

They Boys were sitting in the tub as Jack served the melon slices as the boys were chilling. After a good ten minutes Amber walked up to them with Suzie next to her

"How are you guys doing?" Amber asked in her friendly tone

"Hey Amber. Who's that?" Andy asked looking at the poodle scout with her

"This is Suzie, she just got moved into my cabin" Amber replied as Suzie only waved

"But she's been here a while, why was she just moved?" Lazlo asked

"She had a cabin to herself due to number of scouts, but since Mimi arrived, number of scouts per cabin has been upgraded to four" Amber replied

"Anyway, what do you girls want?" Raj asked

"Me and Suzie were going to the carnival tonight, I Was wondering if Tusk would like to go" Amber offered

"Okay" Tusk shrugged

"Seriously" Jack replied spitting a seed

"Steven go with him, keep an eye on our boy" Andy commanded

"Andy, Tusk doesn't need a damn babysitter" Steven replied

"They could be planning something best to have an ally" Andy whispered

"Okay Fine, Steven can come" Amber replied

"Fine, I'll go Steven replied

"Let's meet at the carnival entrace at 6:00" Amber said walking away.

Who else thinks something is up?" Andyasked

"They Chucked a melon at us, It's pretty obvious" Raj stated

"I Thought they were doing that to be nice" Jack Steven said bitting into the fruit

"I'm gonna need you two to keep an eye on Amber and Suzie, make sure they don't try anything" Andy said

"Andy, i don't think Amber would try anything, she's very nice" Tusk replied getting out of the tub

"I Have to use the restroom" the Boar replied walking away

"You really think Tusk Can't handle himself" Jack replied spitting another seed

"Probaly, I just can't help looking out for him

"Well You have always been protective of him" Steven asked

"That boy got his tusk ripped out because of me, It's just natural" Andy replied

"Sorry about that" Steven replied. drnking a soda.

The two girls were walking back to Acorn Flats as Amber and Suzie were talking with eachother about a topic of random subject.

"So why were you inviting those Beans to the Carnival with us" Suzie asked looking towards Amber

"I Just thought It'd be nice" Amber replied

"Plus Cabin 5 asked us to get close with them" Suzie added

"Yeah, that to" Amber replied

"You really think letting Steven come was a good idea" Suzie asked

"Why not?" Amber questioned

"You remember what he did to Patsy, I don't want to risk pissing him off" Suzie asked rubbing her arm nervously.

"We'll be fine, he's actully really nice" Amber replied.

"Well if you say so" Suzie said easing up

"The tip is to just be nice" Amber informed Suzie as the poodle looked at her smiling.


	6. Carnival

6:00 arrirvied as the two boys were walking down the road to the camp as Amber and Suzie were walking the conjoing path where the groups met as they greeted eachother as they continued walking down the road together

"How was your day" Tusk asked Amber sparking a conversation between them as the group made their way to the cheaply run carnival, in which the grounds were littered with trash

"Four please"Tusk said to the gate attendee as he let them in

"So what do you want to do? Steven asked

"I Guess the rides" Suzie responded as she was texting before placing the phone in her pocket.

"We're gonna check out the stands" Amber said as she and Tusk walked off holding hands

"What ride do you wanna check out" Steven asked as Suzie just looked at him

"I Don't care" The poodle responded as they went on the first ride the saw which was a series a cars on a spining axis as they walked to the ride car as Steven brushed off the spilt popcorn on the seat sitting down as Suzie sat next to him as the ride started as Suzie as the force of ride was causing Suzie the squish Steven against the side of car.

After the ride the two walked to the game booths

"What's up Suzie you don't look so good" Steven asked noticed the girl wasn't enjoying herself

"I'm just not having a good time" the poodle replied as Steven just looked at her

"How are you not having a good time?" Steven asked

"I'm just not the carnival type" Suzie replied shrugging her shoulders

"How about we play some games" Steven replied as they reached a strength-tester

"You see anything you like?" Steven asked looking at all the prizes

"Well that plushie looks really cute" Suzie stated pointing towards the shelf

"Consider it yours" Steven said handing the working a dollars as he handed Steven a hammer

"Watch the master at work" Steven said aiming as he swung the hammer causing the bell to clang

"Damn, I've never seen a kid win this game" the man said handing Suzie the plushie as she hugged it

"Thanks" The poodle said with a change of tone as she started warming up to Steven

"Let's go check the others"Steven said as they went looking for Tusk and Amber as hey searched the carinval finding them at the concession stand sharing a bag of popcorn

"Suzie, you look more perked up" Amber replied noticed the Poodle increse in happiness

"Check out the Plushie I won" Suzie said showing it off as steven coughed

'I mean The plushie Steven won me" Suzie corrected

"Aren't you glad you came now?" Amber asked

"Yeah" the poodle replied. as Tusk checked his watch

"Curfew will be soon, we better get back" Tusk said as the four left the carnival haiding back to their camps. They four were making way down the road

"Thanks for inviting us out" Tusk said to Amber as she blushed

"Anytime" she replied hands behind her back as the boys walked to Camp Kidney leaving the girls

"I Knew You'd have a good time" Amber said to Suzie who was hugging her plushie.


	7. Sashes

The Week went by as it was Thursday as The Pepper Boys were working on their knot tying as the showed their end results to Lumpus and Slinkman, These pass, here are your Knot-Tying badges" Slinkman said handing the boys their badges,

"How come we have nowhere to put these" Jack asked

"Well we do offer sashes" Slinkman replied

"Hey when do our sashes come in" Andy asked

"Well you have a choice between Sash or a Vest" Slinkman replied

"How come no one wears their sashes, vests or whatever?" Steven asked

"Most Campers rarly earn a good amount of badges" Slinkman replied

"I'll take a sash, I'll wear that as belt, I'm allowed to do that right" Tusk replied

"Most campers don't even wear them, so as long as you don't damge them go nuts" Slinkman replied

"I'll take the vest, for nostigic reasons" Steven replied

"Of course you would" Andy replied

"I'll take the sash" Jack said not ashamed to wear it to display his badges

"I'll Take a sash too, I'll probaly wear it as a headband" Andy replied

"I'll have them at your cabin by curfew" Slinkman said walking away

"I Guess this means we don't have to store them in our dresser anymore" Andy said as the boys went to their cabin. Steven decided to work on the kart as Jack went in with Tusk to practice their insturments as Andy was left setting on the bench

"Might as well just sit here" Andy stated pulling out his aviators placing them on as Lazlo walked up him

"Hey Andy could we talk?" Lazlo asked

"Sure thing" Andy replied getting up lifting the glasses

"I was wondering if you could teach me how to drive the kart" Lazlo admitted as Andy thought it over.

"I Guess a few lessons couldn't hurt" Andy said agreeing to teach Lazlo. By Sunday Lazlo got the gyst of it down.

"I Figured It would save you the trouble of accompying us to sell" Lazlo stated

"It's no trouble" Andy replied who was now wearing his sash headband

"I just to feel we can handle ourselves" Lazlo replied

"I'll tell you what, I'll let you run the kart alone on monday for your run next week, We'll wait on the roofs, If the Squirrels give you any trouble, we'll get involved" Andy replied

"It's a start, just don't hurt anyone, if they get out of control". Lazlo stated

"Okay" Lazlo said walking away as the sun was setting as Andy walked into the cabin. as he plopped on his bed as Jack was strumming his guitar as the other three were also wearing there sashes, Tusk was wearing his around his waist with one end dangling, Steven was wearing a vest

"You gonna get dinner at the Mess Hall" Tusk asked getting up setting his bass down

"Yeah, let's do that" Jack said as the four got up and opened the door to make their way to the Messl hall for dinner. The four each grabbed a tray of Organic Mashed Potates, Lean Fish and Fresh Green beans as they sat down

"Nice Headband" Edward said laughing at Andy's sash on his head

"You got beef with me Edward" Andy said

"No" The Playtapus replied.


	8. Observe and Report

The next Monday morning the Jellies woke up getting dressed as they left the cabin walking to the Bean can where The Pepper Boys were waiting.  
You Ready" Andy asked Aviators on as The Jelly Trio got in the trailer as Andy turned the Key starting the kart as it left the Camp and headed to Prickly Pines

"Okay You Boys get to selling, We're gonna stay out of sight, and watch" Andy replied as The four left the kart splitting up as Tusk and Jack were walking in an alleyway and climbed up a laddr to the building's roof and hid behind a sign of the genreal store, Steven was in the alleyway acoss from them as Andy as on the Roof of Beef Lumberjacks, behind the sign

"Now we wait and watch" Andy said talking into a walkie-talkie

"Okay" Steven replied in the speaker

"Hey I found some Skirts up here" Tusk said to Jack picking up a blue skirt

"Tusk, Drop that, You don't know where It's been" Jack stated as Tusk did so. a good thirty minutes later the Squirrels from cabin 5 made their way to the town as the put their wagon on the same street across from the Boys wagon

"Hello Boys" Patsy said as they were detrimed to sell as they day was filled with heated contest between the two groups. the Girls even sold their whole wagonful, they had a call to get a second one brought. The Boys sold all their winnies as Raj kept making trips to the market for weenies.

"It looks very heated down there" Jack communicated looking thru binoculars

"Just remember don't get involved unless things get drastic" Andy said watching Patsy sell as Nina was in charge of money and Gretchen was moving boxes

"Wait, Where's Mimi" Andy said into the Walkie-Talkie as he felt to hands over his eyes

"Guess who" a voice said as Andy heard a voice behind him turning to see Mimi

"Mimi, what are you doing up here?" Andy asked

"Same as you, watching to make sure the Beans don't try anything

"Great Minds think alike" Andy said as Mimi pinned him to the sign as they began kissing behind the sign where no one could see them

"Andy, what's going on, we can't see you" The speaker said

"I'm alright Tusk, just ugh, a little busy" Andy fibbed as The scouts were selling on the lower floor

"One Chili Chese with onions" Lazlo said as Raj handed him two buns as Lazlo handed them to Clam who spread one with Mustard adnd decorated the other with chili and Chese and spinkled it with onions

"That'll be 2 for $5 special" Lazlo said taking the three bills

"Thanks" the customer said biting into the dog as Clam turned on the Radio as "Privite Eyes" by Hall and Oates was playing

"Excuse me sir, would you like to buy some cookies" Patsy asked

"I'll take a box sure" the man said handing three buck to Patsy who handed it to Nina as gretchen handed him a box. and this went on for hours.

"I Can't Take this" Gretchen outbursted walking to the Boys wagon

"Andy It looks like Gretchen is gonna try something" Steven spoke

"Oh yeah, just like that, Perfect" the Walkie Talkie said

"Andy?" Steven said confused

"Shit, Steven, what's going on" Andy replied relising the speaker was on

"Gretchen is approching the Wagon" Steven replied.


	9. Prickly Pines Panic

"Gretchen what are you doing?" Nina asked as the gator ignored walking to the beans trailed punching the metal frame creating a dent

"Okay, that's our cue" Jack said to Tusk throwing a boomerang as it soared thru the air whaking Gretchen in the arm going back to jack as he caught it the gator withdrw her arm looking around as the boys were behind the sign

"Who threw that" Gretchen picking up the boomerang as She looked around as Jack walked out on the roof

"You Shouldn't have done what you just did" Jack replied as the girls turned shocked

"Jack, how long have you been up there?" Patsy asked gretchen chucked a rock at him as Jack caught it as the Gator's jaw dropped

'You gotta be kidding me" Gretchen replied as Jack threw the boomerang again as routine it hit Gretchen and went back to Jack

"I Suggest you go back to you wagon" Jack said cocking his arm to throw the boomerang again as gretchen got enraged trying to climbup the storm draind as Jack slid down his feet landing up her head as they hit the ground as gretchen threw a punch to jack's face as he wiped his mouth

"NOW!" jack yelled yelled as a glass bottle was throw at Gretchen busting as it hit her as red dripped down her staining her uniform as the girls shrieked

'Relax, It's just ketchup" Tusk replied

"That's it!" Patsy replied getting in the fight as Tusk thru a bottle of mustard at her coating her in yellow as she grinded her teeth picking up a rock throwing at as it hit Tusk he hell fell off the roof landing on the Beans Hot dog trailer

"Bitch" Tusk replied in pain as steven yelled rushing Patsy as he threw her to the ground

"You Gonna for that Girl" Steven replied getting in a fight with Patsy as Nina Fled to an alley not being the fighting type. Jack was fighting with Gretchen as Steven was Fighting with Patsy, Tusk was on the trailer in pain. Andy was seeing all this with Mimi

"You Thinking what Im thinking" Andy said to Mimi as he nodded as Andy jumped off the roof landing on the Girls wagon unharmed grabbing Patsy as he pulled her by ear to Gretchen

"KUEY!" He replied repeatingly slamming them together

"What the hell has gotten into you bitches" Andy replied as the two stummbled

"Us, you're the one who went nuts on us" Patsy replied

'Bullshit, you were attacking the jellies first" Mimi replied

"Mimi, I thought you were on our side" gretchen replied

"Not If you're gonna beat up helpless scouts" Mimi replied

"Look we just wanted to get a Hot Tub, we're sorry things got out of control" Nina replied

"Seriously, you just want a Hot Tub because _we_ have one" Steven replied

"The Beans worked their asses off to make that tub, can't we have one thing, that's Ours, without you getting involved" Andy replied

"Okay Yes, we'e jealous, when we found this coupon in Mimi's magazine, we thought It's be the perfect getback" Patsy replied

"Wait Patsy you too that from _my_ magazines, let me see that coupon" Mimi demanded as patsy handed her the slip as she laughed

"What?" Gretchen asked confused

"Those magazines were from the 70's, this is long since expired" Mimi explianed

"You Ain't getting a Jetmaster,Are you gonna leave the Jellies alone" Jack replied as Gretchen grinned

"It won't happen again...scout's honor" Gretchen replied as the Girls went back to Acorn Flats.


	10. Hot Tub Finale

The Squirrels were walking back to Acorn flats as patsy crumbled up the bad coupon throwing it

"I can't believe this coupon is so out of date" Patsy grumbled

"I Can't believe you went thru _my_ magazine collection" Mimi added

"What's the big deal?" Gretchen asked

"Big Deal, They're collecter's items, from the 70's now one is worthless" Mimi replied

"Look Mimi, I'm sorry, I just saw the coupon, I should've asked" Patsy admitted

"I was wondering where you got it" Mimi stated as they dropped the wagon off as they went back to their cabin

"You owe a 1970's issue of Cromera " Mimi pushed as her phone rang playing an insturmental of "Kung Fu Fighting" by Carl Douglas as the others looked at her

"What"? Mimi asked

"That's your ringtone?" Nina stated

"It came on the phone" Mimi Replied

"No I t didn't" Patsy pushed

"Okay fine, It's a good song" Mimi said reading the message

"What's it say?" Gretchen asked

"Gretchen, don't ask me what it says, I'm gonna tell you" Mimiu replied

"It's from Andy, He say's he's gonna let us use their Hot Tub" Mimi replied

"Should we go?" Nina asked

"No, It's probably a trap" gretchen replied

"No, Andy's honest, If he says He'll share, He'll share" Mimi replied

"I Think we should go" Nina stated

"Okay, we'll go" Patsy replied as the girls changed into their swimwear and walked over Camp Kidney.

Mimi was wearing a blue strapless suit, gretchen was wearing a black one piece, Nina was wearing a Yellow Green Swimsuit, and Patsy was wearing a Purple bikini.

"Didn't honestly think you'd show" Tusk said

"And let you keep this to yourselves" Mimi replied dipping her fingers in the water

"Nice Vest Steven" Patsy giggled

"What's funny?" The Wolf asked

"Only Girl Scouts wear vests" Nina added

"It for Nostalgia reasons, so shut it" The Wolf said taking pride in his vest as the four girls got in the tub as Steven turned a knob causing the water to bubble up.

"This feels nice" Mimi said

"Enjoy yourselves" Andy said heading in cabin with Tusk as Steven went to work on the kart as Jack sat on the bench sharpening his boomerang

"Sorry about whacking you Gretchen" Jack replied as she shrugged it off

"It's Okay, I got a few good hits in" The Gator replied

"I would really like it if we could hang out sometime" The Gator added

"What?" Jack said confused

"You're a good fighter, I respect anyone who can stand to me... especially Twice" Gretchen replied

"Sure than, Okay" Jack replied

"Hey Andy, you gonna come in here?" Mimi asked as the door opened. Andy was wearing his trunks pushing a button on a remote as the pole popped up

"YA KUEY" Andy yelld running as he jumped grabbing the pole doing a flip landing in the tub as he pushed the button causing the pole to sink as the girls clapped.

"Thank you" Andy replied taking a bow sitting next to Mimi she rubbed his firm chest

"you've been working out" mimi said impressed

" Exactly, how long have you two known eachother?" Patsy asked

"It's a long story" Andy replied


End file.
